Seiune the Red
This page refers to the original Seiune the Red. Were you looking for the current Seiune the Red? Seiune the Red was a mutant supervillain who frequented Rosso's Place. Though he had a Lair of his own, he was more often seen mucking around the meta-human hangout, causing mischief of one kind or another. He was known for his antagonism with Radachure the Blue and, outside Rosso's Place, Gaiaman. He was recently killed in battle, and has since been succeeded by a pupil. The author for Seiune the Red is also the creator of Rosso's Place. Basic Information Name Brian Jacques Jansen; had not used this name in nearly ten years. Usually went by Seiune the Red, or simply Red. Age 41 (Deceased) Race Homo Mutandis (Mutated Human) Physical Traits Brian boasted a large, intimidating physical presence. He stood at an impressive 6'7", which he increased to 6'8" through the use of elevated combat boots. He was very muscular due to years of intense physical training and bizarre mutation. His hair was an unnaturally vibrant shade of red, and his eyes were a burnt-out, watery shade of gray. Personality Seiune was defined by a detachment from human concepts of emotion. He was so completely stoic that many believed he was not human at all. This detachment had in fact stemmed from a series of past traumas that resulted in a desire to simply shut the world out. As a result of this, Seiune may have been percieved as a supervillain, but he had kinship with no one. Any bonds, friendships or promises he seemed to make were often broken within a few days, either to further his own agenda, or simply out of habit. Origin Birth Brian Jansen was born in the tiny village of Remula, France to Claude and Philicity Jansen. The couple had been surviving, just barely, on Claude's weekly pittance from working at a neighboring city's munitions factory. Brian's birth would stretch the couple's expense to the breaking point; they realized they could not afford to raise their child. They gave him up to an orphanage in Beaumont-en-Verdunois, where he stayed for many years. Training on Mt. Doi Inthanon At the age of nine, Brian was adopted by Panya, a Thai monk travelling the world to further his spiritual understanding of existence. Panya found the boy hiding in a dumpster across the street from the orphanage; apparently, he had tried to run away, but didn't know where to go. Panya sensed great spiritual potential in Brian, and thus offered him the chance to come back to Thailand with him for training in the ways of aura. Brian accepted, and was adopted by the monk. Over the course of the next year, Brian and Panya travelled on foot to Thailand, learning many things along the way. Panya taught Brian history, languages and other things he had missed out on as they travelled, and also gave him some basic instruction in spirituality. By the time they arrived in Thailand, Brian was a much more learned child than he had been, though he still had a long path to walk. At the Shaolin temple on Mt. Doi Inthanon, Brian's great potential was recognized and cultivated. He recieved training from nearly every monk in the temple, including Grandmaster Aromdee. After nine years, he had trained his body nearly to the peak of human potential by mastering several forms of martial arts and weapon combat. He had also learned to see and, to a lesser degree, manipulate, the aura that surrounds all living things. His training complete, Brian decided to leave the temple and start the life he was never allowed to have. He bid farewell to the monks and his adoptive father, then set off for Gaia. Life in Durem Brian had very little money, and thus could not afford to live in luxury. He moved to the crowded industrial city of Durem, where he was able to secure a tiny, cramped room above a local video store, in exchange for working shifts at the store in question. He was forced to live frugally, but having never had much money to begin with, he did not find this difficult. Eventually, he met and fell in love with Amelia Vance, the daughter of a local industrialist. After a time, Brian proposed to Amelia and the pair prepared to be married. The Accident One day, two weeks before the wedding, Brian was caught in the crossfire of a battle between the masked superhero Gaiaman and an unknown supervillain. In the midst of battle, a vat of the experimental chemical Crimsonia X-38 was thrown onto him, drenching him in the red liquid. Instantly blinded and disoriented, Brian slipped and hit his head on the curb, causing him to black out. He awoke in the hospital, where he discovered he had lost the ability to see in color. The lone exception was the color red, a quirk he discovered when he looked in the mirror and found his hair had been dyed an unnaturaly bright shade of crimson. Panicked and enraged, he destroyed most his hospital room with the powers he did not yet know he had gained and escaped out into the city. He fled to the Durem wilderness, where he stayed for two months while he gained an understanding of his new powers. Believing that Amelia would would not wish to see the monster he had become, he assumed a false identity and used his powers to seek work in organized crime. Working with the Gambinos Going by the name Stephano Cardinal, Brian worked as a bodyguard for the Gambino Crime Family. His newly gained powers gave him an edge that no other strongman in the industry to could match; before long, he had risen through the ranks to become Johnny K. Gambino's right hand man and top enforcer. Not long after this, however, Gambino was shot and believed dead. With Gino still missing and no one left to assume command, the Gambino Crime Family collapsed. Brian took the massive amount of wealth he had earned and returned to Durem. Rebirth It wasn't long before he was sought out by Amelia, who still wished to marry him despite his mutation and involvment with the Gambinos. To Brian's great surprise and elation, the wedding was back on. It was not to be, however, as tragedy struck during one of Brian and Amelia's walks through the park. They were confronted by a man in ski-mask who claimed to be "inspired to heroism by Gaiaman". The man had recognized Brian as one of the Gambino's enforcers and intended to kill him in order to make a name for himself as a hero. Before Brian could stop him, the would-be hero pulled a gun and shot. He missed Brian and instead hit Amelia, killing her almost instantly. Brian snapped and killed the would-be hero brutally, relishing in the sight of his blood. He then returned home, fashioned a makeshift disguise and assumed the identity of Seiune the Red. He used the money he had earned working for the Gambinos to purchase an abandoned building in the outskirts of the city, which he began referring to as his Lair. From there, he began a reign of terror as one of Gaia's most notorious supervillains, all the while vowing to kill Gaiaman in vengence. Death and Succession After nearly ten years of villainy, Seiune was killed by three superhuman assassins employed by Veidt Enterprises. For almost a month, the world was able to breath a sigh of relief. Sometime later, however, the crimson supervillain was sighted once more, as though he had never been killed in the first place. This was revealed to be Seiune's pupil and successor, the young man he had trained specifically to take over for him after his death. Who the young man is, and what his connection to the original Seiune is, remains to be seen. Abilities Natural Abilities *'Martial Arts Mastery - '''Was a master of nearly every form of martial arts. Fought with heavy emphasis on Kung-Fu and Muay Thai. *'Aura Sensing/Manipulation - 'Could see the aura that surrounded all living things and, with great concentration, manipulate it into mostly harmless spheres of bright light. *'Multi-lingual - 'Knew several languages. Mutant Abilities *'Super Strength - 'Had very great physical strength. Exaclty how great was never measured, but he had, on several occasions, been able to crush diamond with minimal effort. *'Flight - 'Was able to fly unassisted at speeds up to 90mp/h. *'Crimson Vision - 'His "trademark" ability, the power to fire concussive beams of red energy force from his eyes. He later learned to heat the beams into a kind of heat vision at will. *'Crimson Energy - '''The strange energy force that surrounded his body. Thanks to his training in aura manipulation, Seiune could manipulate this mysterious energy into blasts, shields and other forms. Trivia *Seiune the Red wears red. *Seiune is definitely better than Roth Cooper . *Seiune the Red is actually Black. *Seiune is also a Mexican. *Seiune is also a Rapist. *Seiune also may or may not be your mother. *Seiune also may or may not possibly be a loopy young man addicted to MSN Messenger, Texting, Gaia Online, and cutsey cartoony MMOs with are the lifeblood of the Gods. *Any of the above facts could possibly be complete bullshit. *The above fact is untrue. *Seiune the Red secretly collects beanie babies. *Seiune the Red likes to throw out Luna's tuna. D:< *Seiune the Red is addicted to pornography. *Seiune the Red hates arguments, drama, and Rossonian traditions. *Seiune may or may not be related to Erik the Red. *Seiune goes to Rosso's Place far more than his own Hangout *Seiune sure has a hellofa lot of trivia facts about him. *Seiune the Red has a really really annoying name to have to spell. *Seuine may or may not have lost control of his bowels twice when he died. Once when he learned he was screwed, the other time when he died. I feel sorry for the coroners. *Redhouse is not a meme. Category:Maggots Category:Complete List of Villains